After Potions Class
by Sinclairum
Summary: Harry and Lucius get a little frisky in Professor Snape's classroom. PWP Rated M for smut, course language.  LMHP  BDSM kink


Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Harry Potter.

A/N: Pointless PWP that i wrote for fun?

"We can't keep doing this. Especially in Snape's classroom," Harry panted as he arched into the large hand that ran up and down his chest slowly, deliberately missing his nipples as the fingertips swirled slowly around them. His own hands were raised above his head and pinned there by Lucius', clenching and unclenching in response to the onslaught of sensation bought by the ministrations on his chest and the leg that was wedged between his own, pressing slightly on his groin where his erection strained against the cloth covering it.

"Yes we can. Who cares. I couldn't wait till you got to my rooms," Lucius murmured quietly into Harry's shoulder, the bunched up cloth muffling his words slightly. He tilted his head and nuzzled Harry's neck, pausing occasionally to lick and nibble at the sensitive flesh drawing delicious and sinful moans out of Harry's mouth.

"He's going to be furious," whined Harry.

"Only if we tell him."

Lucius bit on Harry's earlobe lightly and shivered at the keening sound that he was rewarded with. He then ran his fingertips over the pink hardened nipples before pinching and twisting them. Harry moaned in response and arched with pleasure and tried not to slide to the floor as his knees buckled under his own weight.

"Please…I want you! I need you!" Harry gasped as he stared into Lucius' piercing grey eyes and shuddered with pleasure when he saw the pure lust there and the visible need to ravage Harry right there in the middle of the Potions classroom. Lucius stopped pressing himself against Harry and withdrew his hand from under the shirt, so the only contact was the hand that he was using to pin Harry's against the wall. Harry whimpered at the loss of contact and bucked for more friction. "Lucius….touch me!" he groaned with need.

"No no," Lucius smirked. "This is punishment, remember? For disobeying me earlier, I told you to suck me off under the staff table. You didn't do it and this is your punishment. You deserve it don't you, Harry? You know you do…" He hissed as he bit into Harry's shoulder hard and licked it to sooth it afterwards, watching as it grew red before turning back to gaze at Harry's flushed face.

"Yes, yes I deserve it. Please. Just….anything!" Harry cried, trying to tug his hands away from Lucius' so he could reach down and stroke himself through his jeans.

"What do you call me?" Lucius drawled in Harry's ear softly.

"Master! Master!" sobbed Harry desperately. "Oh my god, please Master!"

Lucius grinned and shook his head. "No, this is your punishment." He took out his wand and waved it around Harry several times before returning it to his arm holster. He stepped back away from Harry and surveyed his work. Harry stood, chained to the wall by his arms which were pulled above him and lay flushed and panting with the need to be touched. All of his nerves were on fire and his erection was starting to become painful, but somewhere the pain mixed with the pleasure and created a delicious mix.

"I've flooded all your pleasure points and made it so you can't come. Every time you buck, one article of clothing will vanish until all of them are gone. The level of pleasure will also be doubled," Lucius informed Harry drinking in the sight of his chained lover before starting to divest himself of his clothing, leaving himself in his leather pants. Harry moaned with despair as he listened to Lucius and thrashed around before bucking wildly. It was so pleasurable yet so horrible; it was such an intensely satisfying and maddening torture. Every muscle was taut and tense and the inability to cum meant he was constantly on the edge.

"What did I say would happen Harry if you bucked?" Lucius interjected and smirked at the horrified look on Harry's face when he was suddenly found himself wearing his jeans but with no boxers. His erection rubbed against the rough fabric painfully and he cried out loud.

"Master!" he screamed, absolutely desperate. "Master! PLEASE!"

"All right," Lucius finally said after a minute of contemplation and rubbing himself through his leather pants. "That was the pleasure. Now the pain."

Harry found himself swung away from the wall and onto Lucius' lap where he could feel the older man's pulsating erection against his side and felt his own rub teasingly against Lucius' thigh. Lucius sighed and slowly dragged down Harry's jeans, revealing the pale unmarked flesh there. Harry gasped as he felt his erection spring free and bucked against Lucius' thigh but found the two spells still applied as his eyes widened as he felt the cool air hit his heated flesh. Lucius' hand ran over the two smooth globes once before bringing his hand down swiftly.

"Count my pet," he ordered.

"One!" Harry yelped as he writhed in protest on Lucius' lap. "Two!" He found himself growing harder, if that was even possible anymore under Lucius' treatment of his behind and found himself floating through a hazy fog of pleasure and pain. He was jerked back to reality when he found himself flipped over and hits rained down on the sensitive skin on his inner thighs.

"Ah! More! Mo-!"

"You really are my little slut aren't you? My precious whore…" Lucius breathed heavily onto Harry's face finally stopping his onslaught and barrage of hits to massage the reddened skin. Harry became soft and pliant under Lucius' touch. He laid Harry down on a potions table and ghosted his hands over Harry's skin causing him to shudder and writhe with want all over the table top. He clambered on top of him and gazed hungrily at the sight below him. Harry's lips were red, swollen and wet and his cock was in a similar state. Pale flesh writhed and muscles rippled under Lucius' hands as they roamed down Harry's body. A sight of pure debauched sin.

"Need you…now…please Master…" he gasped and lifted his hand up to rub against the bulge in Lucius' leather pants, shivering when Lucius groaned deeply and gutturally. He leant down and rubbed their erections together, both of them moaning at the contact and Harry was screaming in need.

"MASTER! LUCIUS! I want you! I need you, take me now, take me, please I want you, touch me, fill me…" Harry murmured, his hands grabbing Lucius' shoulders and holding him down as he licked the sweat off Lucius' chin. Flipping them over so Harry was on top, he reached down and roughly pulled down Lucius' pants and eyed the cock greedily before swallowing it hastily and slaved his tongue around it, coating it in a layer of saliva as a method of crude lubrication. Lucius cried out in ecstasy as he felt the hot wet cavern contract around him as Harry swallowed. He looked down and saw the red lips wrapped around his cock so prettily and nearly came right then and there.

"Harry…" Lucius grunted huskily and pushed Harry back onto the table and gave him a punishing kiss. He ravaged Harry's mouth with his tongue and left no place untouched before biting down harshly on Harry's lip. He looked at Harry and watched his face contort in pain and pleasure as he slid a lubricated finger into Harry and felt the walls contract around his finger. Harry's back arched as Lucius slid the finger in and out before sliding another finger in. Another finger finally pushed its way in and Lucius watched Harry' arse slowly suck them in without Lucius moving.

"Such a sluttish arse. Look at it, sucking my fingers in like that…"

He gave a brutal thrust with his fingers, striking against Harry's prostate.

"Ah! Nghhhh…."

Lucius smiled wickedly and stopped his movement again, watching with half lidded eyes as Harry fucked himself on the fingers as he thrust wantonly down on them, moaning with need and pleasure every second. Lucius could see that Harry was close to coming so he gripped the base of Harry's erection hard, staving off the orgasm. Harry glared at Lucius, its effect lost in the way his eyes would roll with pleasure as he slid up and down the potion's table. Withdrawing his fingers out of Harry quickly, relishing the way Harry whined unhappily he quickly replaced them with something much larger. He pressed into Harry's tight heat and groaned in pleasure in response. He felt the heat pulse around him when he was inside and resisted from slamming in and out. It felt like heaven for Harry, the feeling of being filled was delicious and he cried wantonly and pushed his hips down experimentally. Lucius groaned at the feeling and Harry gave a little devious twist of the hips. Lucius growled and feeling Harry was ready since he was feeling well enough to play tricks, pulled back until just the head remained inside before slamming swiftly all the way in again.

"Ah!" Harry yelled, grabbing at Lucius' shoulders and clawing at his back. Lucius slammed in over and over, groaning and moaning at the pleasure until he completely stopped. Harry screamed in frustration and tried to thrust himself onto Lucius who resumed thrusting but at an agonisingly slow and shallow pace.

"More. Faster please. Please…Harder…"

"Hmm…beg."

"Please Master. Faster! Harder please!" Harry whimpered and moaned, while clawing at Lucius' back.

Harry clamped down on Lucius in an effort to stop him from retreating which caused Lucius to lose what little control he had left. Renewing his efforts, he resumed the pace set before, slamming down at Harry's prostate repeatedly. Finally Harry spurted his come right over Lucius' chest and stomach with a cry. Feeling the walls clamp around him tightly again, Lucius came and coated the insides of Harry with copious amounts of warm come. Without sliding out, he brought a finger to his chest and swiped a bit of Harry's come. He licked it off his hand without taking his eyes off Harry's which stared at him intensely.

"Mmm…delicious," he commented before reclaiming Harry's mouth moaning at the mix of tastes.

"We can definitely do this again," replied Harry breathlessly, running his fingers through Lucius' silky hair. "Definitely."

A cough interrupted their conversation and the two naked men froze.

"_What precisely are you doing on that desk in my classroom!_"


End file.
